Katy at Bullworth
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: what if only a few days after Jimmy joined Bullwoth a girl came to Bullworth and Zoe (Jimmys GF) never existed will the two fall in love but there is one obstucal that stands in their way well make that two and their names are: Cheerleaders and of course Gary. Follows the storyline of Bully.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bully just my oc Kathryn or Katy and i just want to add that this is only a few days after Jimmy joins Bullworth and that Zoe Taylor (Jimmys Girlfriend) does not exist.**

I stared out the window the sun blaring through the window I had just been kicked out of my old school for fighting so my mum thought it was a good idea to send me to a dump of a school called Bullworth academy. She was sending me there for like a year or more so I was sulking with her even when she said goodbye I ignored her. As I stepped out of the car you could easily see that I had short black hair with a big neon pink streak I also had a black nose piercing I was wearing a black leather jacket and some black leggings to match I on obviously was wearing a black tank top. I stood outside of Bullworth thinking _I can't believe mums saddled me here. _

Just as I was thinking a tall woman with flicked up brown hair came up behind me saying. "Ah you must be the Woods child well welcome to Bullworth academy now come along the headmaster professor Crablesnitch is waiting for you" I followed alongside her earning some weird glances which I simply replied by a dirty look. I was escorted by the woman to a formal looking office I sat down on a seat in front of an old looking man who was wearing a old brown suit with a tie I sat with my arm resting on the arm rest with my shin on my fist and my legs outstretched. The formal looking man grabbed what looked like my folder that has been following me through all my other schools. He seemed to read it and then say.

"well Miss Woods I must say you are the most naughtiest child I have ever met lets see here Vandalism, Fighting, Tagging, Swearing at teachers my my I must say it will take the whole year to help this. Now go and change into your school outfit and go to your ." I got up and walked to a tall looking building and at the top of the building it had writing saying "Girls dorm" I stroded inside and eventually found my room I placed my suitcase on the made up bed and placed my thing away until a cheerleader came into the room I watched her walk over to my CD player and my CDs skimming through them.

"oh my god don't you have any good songs? I mean you have Pink, a old band called Athlete, Olly murs, Bon Jovi and Katy Perry seriously?" I snatched the CD out of her hand and replied.

"they are all great bands and singers" she laughed and scoffed at the same time almost mockingly and spun around to leave hitting me in the face with her brown hair. I got changed into my Pyjamas which were a pair of black bed socks and a black top with a fiery skull on and the finish I had some black pants I then took out my hair pins letting my fringe go over my eyes. As I laid in my bed I prayed that tomorrow I would at least make one friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 8 o'clock sharp and got into my school uniform which was a blue chequered dress with the school logo sown on I also had to wear a pair of tights I put on my black eye liner with some black lipstick I then put in my skull earrings with my black nose piercing. I quickly pinned up my fringe so you could see my eyes as soon as I did that I slipped on my black shoes and headed out. As I got to the front of the school I saw a trio of boys there was one that was small with a pink t-shirt on and some light brown pants he also had short and curly brown hair the other one had dark brown hair that was a flick he had a green uniform and a cut going across his eye brow. The last boy was my height had the uniform from the pink t-shirt except his t-shirt was white and was not tucked in he also had a shaved hair I walked over quite brave actually to say this school is full of nuts and murders anyway after I walked up to them I said.

"Hi" they looked at me for a minute until the pink t-shirt boy replied.

"hey my names Pete and this is Gary and Jimmy" pointing to the boys in turn he turned back to me and asked "what's your name?"

"I'm Katharine but you can call me Katy. Does anyone know how to get to the gym my first lessons there"

"yeah just walk through there and round the water fountain you can't miss it" Jimmy said pointing in the direction. I thanked them and set off to the gym as I entered the gym I saw that the mean cheerleader was there and a very fat man was talking to them and the jocks. After he noticed I was there he turned to me and said.

"oh you must be the new student well Miss Woods your PE outfit is in your locker and since your in my gym class you have to join the cheerleaders" I looked shocked as soon as I entered the gym I'm suddenly put on the cheerleaders even the cheerleaders seemed shocked. I was suddenly pulled out of my train of thought when he yelled.

"Miss Woods go and change!"I quickly went down the stairs to the showers/changing room and went to my locker and entered the combination into the lockers lock and found a blue top with a yellow 'B' on the chest there was a small blue skirt with it I changed into the outfit and I went back into the main gym where the cheerleaders glared at me and some of the jocks looked at me in a odd way. We all went outside to the football field I found out the main cheerleaders were called Pinky, Christy, Angie and the mean one I met the first night was called Mandy. The first thing we were doing was something called the 'up thrust' Pinky and Christy put there hands together so I could place my foot on top of them Mandy in the end would catch me and place me down but as soon as they threw me up in the air I saw Mandy smirk and as soon as I came back down she stood away and I crashed into the floor face planting into the floor. Luckily for me Jimmy and Gary were obviously doing something mischievous at the field so they saw me hit the floor. Jimmy ran up to me and where as Gary just laughed at me Jimmy grabbed my arm and wrapped it over his neck and helped me to the nurse's office I had a cut lip and and broken finger.

As I left the nurse's office I saw Jimmy and Pete standing outside and when they saw me they ran up to me.

"are you okay?" Pete asked.

"yeah I'm fine thanks by the way Jimmy" I thanked he nodded but then helped me back to my dorm room as I was excussed from the rest of my lessons. As I got into my room I turned and thanked him again and then shut the door and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 5 weeks since my cheerleader problem but now I have a brand new problem it started a few weeks after the accident the cheerleaders always waited until I had changed then they would jump me inside my bedroom hitting and kicking me sometimes even a rare scratch from one of the nails. You see they started threatening me to do exactly this but when I tried the idiot PE teacher just refused me to quit so everyday I got beaten up. Today I had just finished putting on the last of my make up to hide the bruises the that rare cut and I stepped out of the dorm I went straight to the football field seeing as it was my first and only lesson today as soon as I got to the pitch I saw the evil cheerleaders glaring at me as I always got injured at the practice's because of the cheerleaders I had to just do the simple routine but they tried their hardest to elbow me every now and again.

After the rehearsals as I was trying to get changed and showered I was constantly getting picked words flung at me like 'nobody' 'freak' and worst of all 'get her after showers' but the worst of them was that Mandy had found out about my secret crush on Jimmy and had stolen my diary to find it out so she deliberately said the worst thing of them all which was 'not a chance with Jimmy' even though it was just a spiting scentance but I really did like Jimmy and not like one of them silly preschool crushes like a real crush. Anyway I got dressed quickly and shoved everything into my duffel bag and hurried out me not knowing that they were following behind me. They must of taken a short cut or something because as soon as I stepped into my room my door slammed shut I spun around to see Christy, Pinky and Mandy standing in front of me. Pinky and Christy suddenly grabbed my arms whilst Mandy rapidly punched my gut again and again eventually she stopped and said.

"Well had enough yet?" I weakly looked up and said in a brave voice even though I could of pooped my pants.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words or your punches will never hurt me" Mandy suddenly grabbed my throut and slammed me against the wall and started chocking me I actually believed that she was going to kill me but she finally let go of my throut and let me fall to the floor but not before she punched my lip and gave me something she has never s done before she gave me a black eye. I fell to the floor and laid there I don't know how long I laid there but a few hours later I heard the door open and I heard Pete gasp and run up to me saying.

"Don't worry I'll go and get Jimmy" he then raced off.

Jimmy's P.O.V

I was walking to get a soda from the vending machine when I saw Pete come running up now I know Pete and he only comes running when it's important so when he got to me I said to him.

"Pete calm down what is it?" He caught his breath and finally told me.

"It's Katy someone's beaten her up shes in her room but you need to come quick" now I haven't told anyone yet but I quite like Katy and if someone has hurt her they are in for a world of pain. I ran to her room only to see her laying on the floor I quickly picked her up and carried her to the nurses office and sat next to her after the nurse fixed her. After she had woken up I took her back to her room.

Katy's P.O.V

After I sat down on my bed I told Jimmy everything about the cheerleaders as I cried he rubbed my back in a soothing manner he then looked into my eyes as did I we then leaned in and finally we shared our first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

It has only been at least 5 days since Jimmy and me kissed the cheerleaders still beat me up but they seem to of done it more soft so they only left some bruises on me now. I don't know why but I think Mandy really hates me now because of me and Jimmy kissing anyway today as I was leaving to go to meet Pete I heard my phone start pinging I reached in my pocket and turned on my phone the message was from Pinky I opened it and saw it was a picture of Mandy kissing Jimmy. Suddenly a small message appears below it saying.

I'D HURRY IF I WERE YOU THEY ARE IN FRONT OF THE GYM

PINKY XXX

I ran to the gym and saw to my horror that Jimmy was actually kissing Mandy just like Pinky said well texted I speed walked over to the two and pushed them apart Jimmy looked quite worried but Mandy had an evil smile I ignored her and turned to Jimmy and growled.

"What the heck is happing here Jimmy?"

"Can't you see what's happing freak he lied to you he doesn't like you he never did" tears starting welling up my eyes I looked at Jimmy one last time and then I turned around and quickly ran to my room accidentally hitting Gary and Pete on the way there.

Jimmy's P.O.V

I looked at where Katy was and then I turned back to Mandy who was smiling in the direction of Katy I stormed over to Mandy and growled at her.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because it's the truth"

"hello Don't you see that you are wrong" I turned around and ran to Katy's room where Gary stood guard he looked at me with a look that was almost saying 'you idiot' and 'I feel so sorry for you right now' he walked up to me and as he put his hand on my shoulder he asked.

"What the heck happened Jimmy boy?"

"I don't know one minute I was standing outside the gym ready to meet Katy when Mandy came up to me and started smooching me"

"Well I'd tell Katy that because she really is upset right now"

Katy's P.O.V

After I ran to my room the door slowly opened letting Pete in he came in and sat next to me on my bed and placed his hand on my back. After a few minutes out him telling me it was alright the door again opened and Jimmy walked in after he came in Pete left the two of us Jimmy then told me about Mandy and her plan I ran to him and began hugging him him returning the hug.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a few weeks now since Jimmy and I had started dating but I think Jimmy had said something or done something in that time period to upset Gary because I have not heard or seen anything from him in a while. Anyway today after classes I had rehearsals in cheer leading so I went there today and I after I had finished I went to the locker room and saw a teenage boy I screamed but he pushed past me and I suddenly heard fire I ran back into the gymnasium and saw a fire beginning to spread I had managed to get everyone out but suddenly a scoreboard fell in front of the door I backed up until I hit my back against the back wall.

I led up to see a piece of the structure was falling apart I sat down but a piece landed on my leg I was trapped I thought of this being it but suddenly I saw a figure lifting up to structure and picking me up bridal style. As we got out I coughed and spluttered but as I looked up I saw Jimmy carrying me he gently took me to the nurses office and placed me on the bed. I slowly fell asleep until I woke up remembering that professor Crablesnitch wanted to talk to me. Pete came in the room and saw me getting up he quickly grabbed my crutches and passed them to me as I got used to them Pete got me to Professor's office as I sat down Gary came in with Crablesnitch Gary asked for Crablesnitch to sit down next to me but as soon as he did Gary tied him to the chair as well as me. Gary then left to go and get Jimmy.


	6. Chapter 6

I suddenly heard cracking above us then Jimmy and Gary came crashing through the roof as Jimmy got up Crablesnitch expelled Gary and then shook Jimmy hand. After Jimmy had untied me we walked/hoppled to the exit and then when we got outside I saw it looked like a battlefield had been unleashed on the school grounds.

As me and Jimmy headed back to the girl dorm we talked about how Jimmy had saved the school when we got to the entrance of the girls dorm we looked at each other and we shared a kiss. I then went in and sat down on my bed looking at my CD collection. I walked up to them and grabbed the Adele 21 CD putting on the song somebody like you. I listened to the song until I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WANT TO WRITE MY RED DEAD REDEMPTION STORY.


End file.
